Comme un Château de Cartes
by MissPopular
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Tom, Bill et un royaume imaginaire où nos jumeaux ont été séparé à la naissance. Bien que cela ne soit pas prévu, leurs chemins vont se croiser et une relation plutôt inattendue va naître...
1. Introduction

Notre histoire se déroule dans un univers imaginaire qui ressemble étrangement à notre lointain passé, à quelques détails près.

Le Royaume de Mirikan est un royaume des plus tranquilles où le peuple vit plutôt bien. Tom, le jeune Prince un peu rebelle vit au Palais Royal et mène la grande vie. Quand à Bill, simple jeune homme rêvant de scène et de musique, il est sur le point de concrétiser son rêve.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Royaume de Mirikan. Au Palais_

Des gloussements résonnaient dans l'immense chambre aux murs de couleur or. Il était tard en cette chaude et humide nuit d'été. Une douce brise flottait dans l'air, soulevant les fins voilages de la grande porte qui donnait sur la terrasse. Dans un grand lit à baldaquins, une forme généreuse et quelque peu agitée se dessinait dans un océan de draps de soi blanc. Deux corps complètement nus s'y nichaient, enlacés dans une étreinte des plus intime.

« Tom, arrête… » dit une voix haut perchée toujours entremêlés de petits rires.

Tom continuait pourtant à mordiller le cou de la demoiselle à qui appartenait la dite voix sans se soucier de ces fausses complaintes. Elle riait de plus en plus et plongeait sa main dans l'épaisse chevelure de son partenaire tentant de le faire lâcher sa gorge. Elle arriva à ses fins et Tom releva sa tête.

« Tu vas finir par me laisser une marque…»

Tom se contenta de lui sourire et replongea dans son cou. Ce sourire était si faux, emplit d'hypocrisie, laissant croire à la jeune fille que pour une nuit il la considérait plus qu'une autre, comme digne de partager son lit. C'était vrai, les mains fines et parfaitement manucurées qui caressaient sa chevelure ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Il laissa alors une dernier trace de ses lèvres sur la peau douce de la demoiselle puis retomba à ses côtés, allongé sur le dos. Il laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui avec la souplesse d'un félin et vint se blottir contre son torse. Tom posa machinalement une de ses mains sur elle et se laissa s'emporter par le sommeil.

_--------------------------------_

_Le Lendemain matin._

« Comment ça va ? »

Deux mains réconfortantes vinrent se poser sur les épaules de Bill alors qu'il buvait son lait assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Ca va…plutôt confiant…»

Il répondit calmement sans détourner son regard qui fixait le levé du soleil sur le grand champs de blé. Il sentit l'ombre se rapprocher délicatement et cette dernière chuchota dans son oreille :

« Je pars travailler, je serais au théâtre dès que possible. »

Bill attrapa une des mains posées sur ses épaules pour l'amener à sa bouche et y déposer un baiser. Puis il tourna brusquement la tête vers son interlocutrice.

« En fait…je suis mort de peur… » avoua-t-il d'un ton discret.

Le visage d'Eva s'attendrit d'un sourire délicat devant l'honnêteté du jeune homme. Elle déposa une de ses mains sur la joue de son fils, caressant doucement son visage.

« Tout ira bien mon chéri, je le sais. Aie confiance… »

Elle termina sa phrase et lui embrassa le front amoureusement.

« A ce soir…moi j'ai confiance en toi. »

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Bill tenait le premier rôle dans une pièce de théâtre qui alliait comédie et musique. Ce soir, c'était la première représentation et autant dire que toute la ville serait présente. Ils avaient répéter pendant des mois, travailler les textes, la gestuelle, le jeux, la mise en scène. Et le grand soir était finalement arrivé, avec son lot de traque, et de nervosité que cela pouvait impliquer. Pourtant il était près, il le savait. Cette représentation comptait tellement pour lui, peut être un passeport pour la troupe Mandragor, la plus prestigieuse du tout le royaume. Bill cessa de penser et après avoir fermer la maison, se dirigea vers la théâtre, le cœur emplit d'émotions.

_----------------------_

_La nuit tombée. Au Palais._

« Sir ! »

La voix d'un homme d'un certain âge retentit dans l'immense couloir qui menait vers la sortie du Palais.

Tom reconnaissant la voix, s'immobilisa alors que l'homme l'avait rejoint et se tenait maintenant devant lui.

« Votre père va encore être furieux vous savez. »

« Je le sais et je m'en fou. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est hors de question que je reste cloîtré au palais un soir de plein été alors que la plupart de mes amis sont dehors entrain de s'amuser ! »

Un léger sourire apparu au coin des lèvres de l'homme.

« Faites attention à ce que personne ne remarque votre présence, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences plutôt graves…»

« Ne vous inquiétez, c'est pas la première fois que je me mêle au peuple incognito, vous le savez. Et je suis vigilant alors dormez sur vos deux oreilles.» répondit Tom en donnant deux petites tapes sur l'épaule de Rudolf.

Ce dernier n'eut le temps de répondre que le jeune homme avait déjà disparu dans la nuit.

Rudolf était le conseiller et professeur de Tom depuis son plus jeune age. Il lui avait tout apprit. De l'instruction scolaire, aux arts de la peinture et de la musique mais également à celui de se battre. Il était comme un deuxième père pour Tom. Il se souciait de lui peut être plus que son propre père, le Roi.

Tom courrait dans les rues animées de Mirikan avec ferveur. Il devait rejoindre Joan, un de ces amis, dans un des plus grand théâtre de la ville. Il se sentait bien, il respirait mieux dès qu'il passait les portes du palais, ce qu'il faisait le plus souvent possible. Il s'était fait quelques amis qu'il avait rencontré lors de soirées données au palais. Eux même étaient issus de la haute bourgeoisie mais ne souhaitaient pas en rester là. Malgré ce que leur avait inculqué leurs parents, le monde extérieur était loin d'être aussi triste et ennuyeux qu'ils voulaient bien leur faire croire.

Il savait aussi qu'il devait être prudent et tout faire pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Si l'on venait à apprendre que le prince passaient ses soirées dans des théâtres populaire un peu douteux, cela serait sûrement bien mal reçu par le royaume. Mais il n'avait pas envi de penser à ça. Ce soir, il allait profiter de ces quelques heures de liberté.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais! Ca a déjà commencé ! » chuchota Joan alors que Tom, haletant reprenait son souffle.

« Dois-je te rappeler que pour arriver jusqu'ici, je dois passer au travers d'une bonne 40 de gardes…je crois pas que tu puisses en dire autant. »

« Oh oui, veuillez accepter mes excuses les plus humbles Majesté » répondit Joan d'un ton moqueur.

Il imita un révérence. Tom ouvrit de grands yeux et frappa le bras droit de son interlocuteur.

« T'es malade, tu veux vraiment que je reste cloîtré dans ce palais toute ma vie ! »

Joan se contenta de lever les yeux et prit Tom par la manche de sa veste pour le traîner à l'intérieur du théâtre. Devant la scène, toutes les places étaient occupées. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le balcon et finirent par trouver un endroit avec une vue correcte. Le décor était imposant et la scène débordait de lumière, de danseurs, de costumes et de musique.

La foule semblait émerveillée. Tom et Joan regardaient le spectacle avec amusement.

Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna dans tout le théâtre pour ne laisser place qu'a un silence de mort et à un lumière bleue qui parvenait de la scène. La surprise, c'est ce qu'on pouvait lire sur tous les visages. Les danseurs étaient retournés en coulisses et la musique qui avait disparu, était revenu mais avec un air beaucoup plus doux, un peu effrayant même. On pouvait distinguer une ombre qui se rapprochait dangereusement de la scène.

Tom était intrigué et ne cessait de fixer le personnage jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue qu'il portait une longue cape noire avec une grande capuche. Un bruit de tambour puissant résonna et le personnage fit voler la cape d'où s'échappa une colombe blanche qui alla se poser sur un des pan de mur de la scène. Des « oooh » venant de la foule éclatèrent dans toute la salle et la musique repris un rythme plus soutenue tandis que le personnage se tournait face à la foule. Il commença à chanter et le silence reprit immédiatement place parmi le public. Ce dernier semblait hypnotisé par la créature qui jouait devant eux. Il évoluait avec une telle grâce et se déplaçait avec tellement de légèreté qu'il était difficile de ne pas être subjugué.

Tom ne dérogeait pas à la règle et se laissait prendre au jeux de la beauté artistique qui jouait devant ses yeux. La voix de la jeune personne planait dans le théâtre comme un doux parfum destiné à envoûter n'importe qu'elle personne qui croiserait son chemin. Les yeux de Tom n'avait pas quitté le personnage et détaillait sa beauté dans les moindre détail. Ces cheveux noirs corbeaux explosant autour de son visage, ses yeux qu'on aurait dit dessinés étaient également recouvert d'un noir de plus profond et tout dans cet être semblait parfait, comme extraordinaire.

------------------------

Son numéro terminé, Bill retourna dans les coulisses afin de se changer pour la prochaine scène. Il entra dans sa loge, ferma la porte et s'appuya contre elle. Haletant encore, il esquissa un sourire. Il avait réussi.

Le spectacle s'enchaînait et se terminait sous un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le public était débout, sautant, gesticulant, acclamant les acteurs qui s'étaient tous rassembler pour le salut final.

Joan euphorique, ne pouvait s'arrêter d'applaudir. Il tourna la tête vers Tom un instant qui lui, ne manifestait aucun de ses sentiments. Il était là, planté, silencieux autour de tous les gens qui s'agitaient.

« Tom ? Ca va pas ? »

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne réponde

« Joan, il faut que je sache qui est cette fille. » lança t-il d'un ton calme et décidé ne cessant de fixé l'objet de sa précédente affirmation.

Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. Il avait trouver sa proie.

--------------------------

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ;-)_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à updater. Le prochain chapitre ne se fera pas aussi long à venir! Promis_

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ;)_

-----------------

Joan émit un petit rire

« Tom, désolé de sortir de ta bulle mais tu ne pourras jamais la ramener au Palais celle là. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Eh bien, on verra clairement d'où elle vient et on en conclura que tu es allé traîner avec le peuple… »

Mais Tom n'écoutait plus.

Dans un geste brusque, il se retourna et tenta de se frayer un passage à travers la foule qui acclamait toujours. Joan, surpris, entreprit de le suivre.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? » cria t-il sans obtenir de réponse.

Tom continuait sa folle avancée parmi tous les corps gesticulants, suivi par un Joan maladroit qui ne voulait pas laisser son ami, apparemment possédé.

Une fois dehors, Tom observait le bâtiment, cherchant désespérément la porte qui menait aux coulisses. Trouvé ! Il se remit tout à coup à courir en direction de celle-ci et se posta juste à côté de l'escalier. Il fut tout de suite rejoint par Joan.

« Tom, t'as pété les plombs ! »

Tom sourit.

« Nan mais je t'ai dis que je voulais savoir qui était cette fille… »

« Merci, je crois que j'avais compris. T'as pas trop traîner ! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, entrer la dedans et l'enlever ? »

« Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je vais entrer, me présenter et on verra bien. »

« Et si elle te reconnaît ? »

« Elle ne me reconnaîtra pas, la seule image qu'ils ont de moi, c'est ce portrait miteux qu'il y a hôtel de ville et on ne peut pas dire que ça soit vraiment ressemblant. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers, et s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls, Tom tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais sans succès.

« C'est fermé ! Je le savais » s'écria Joan. Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'en a d'autres des comme ça ? Je vois bien que c'est fermé ! »

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« Eh bien on va attendre que quelqu'un sorte, il suffira juste de tenir la porte et de rentrer. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu réagir comme ça pour une fille que tu as vu 5 min et depuis un balcon en plus ! »

« Ose me dire que tu l'as pas trouvé… »

« Belle ? Bien sur que si mais bon, on en a vu d'autres, surtout toi ! »

« Ecoute Joan, je la veux, c'est tout, c'est comme ça. »

« Et voilà ton côté enfant gâté qui ressort, on a t'a trop habitué à avoir tout ce que tu voulais quand tu le voulais ! »

« Je suis Prince après tout… »

« Oui ça, ça me serait difficile de l'oublier…et d'abord si tu la veux autant que ça, tu n'as qu'à y retourner à la prochaine représentation en tant que Prince et là au moins, tu n'auras pas à te cacher derrière des escaliers puants et m'entraîner avec, tout ça pour entrer en coulisses ! »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache… »

« Franchement je ne te com-» Joan sentit une des main de Tom se poser sur sa bouche. Un couple était de sortir par la fameuse porte. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Tom se leva avec souplesse et eu juste le temps de retenir la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme complètement.

Une fois entré, les deux jeunes hommes essayèrent d'agir de façon la plus naturelle possible. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et Tom remerciait Dieu pour ça, il était bien plus facile de se fondre dans la masse. Des danseurs et des comédiens émergeaient de toutes les portes possibles, on les prenaient dans les bras, on les félicitaient. Il régnait une ambiance des plus festives.

Tom et Joan avançaient toujours, observant avec insistance les coins et recoins de l'endroit, cherchant où pouvait bien se cacher la jeune fille.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? » demanda tout à coup un homme avec plus de maquillage que Tom n'en avait jamais vu sur une seule personne.

« Euh… en fait je crois qu'on la trouvé.. » intervint Joan en pointant légèrement son doigt vers Bill qui se tenait au bout du couloir. Tom détourna le regard du comédien et suivi la direction du doigt de son ami jusqu'à ce que Bill entre dans son chant de vision. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ça ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. C'était inexplicable. Il s'approchait, de plus en plus près. Son cœur battait si fort que cela résonnait jusque dans ses tempes.

Bill était occupé à discuter avec deux jeunes filles plutôt jolies. Il riait et semblait absorbé par leur conversation. Il leva un instant les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Tom. Il n'était manifestement pas aussi troublé que lui. Sauf qu'il ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête. Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cette personne. Mais où ?

Tom se tenait finalement devant Bill et son arrivée avait apparemment perturber la discussion que ce dernier entretenait avec les deux jeunes filles.

« Bonsoir, je..je m'appelle Tom et je voulais vous féliciter pour votre performance…c'était très impressionnant. » _C'est sûrement la phrase la plus débile que je n'ai jamais sorti pour draguer une fille._ Les deux demoiselles regardait Tom d'un air étrange et alors que Bill s'apprêtait à répondre…

« Mon chéri !! » retentit une voix depuis le fond du couloir.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la propriétaire de la voix qui se jeta littéralement sur Bill le couvrant de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'il en étouffe.

« Tu as été magnifique, tu le sais ? Magnifique ! Meilleur que tu n'aurais pu l'imaginer, tout le monde n'arrêter pas de me féliciter, tu es un cadeau du ciel tu le sais ? » balbua t elle dans une excitation non dissimulée tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Tom et Joan regardait la scène, bouche bée.

« Aaah il est là, la vedette du spectacle, la révélation de la soirée, le prochain plus grand comédien du royaume ! »

Une femme d'une corpulence impressionnante se posta devant Bill et sa mère, écartant Joan et Tom.

« Mon petit, je croule sous les demandes, tout le monde te veut, on m'a déjà proposé 1000 dayens (1) pour que tu viennes chanter dans une fête à Immana ! Immana mais tu te rends compte ! Eva, tu as mis au monde une petite d'or ! Il faut absolument qu'on parle tous les trois ! »

« Je… »

« On verra ça plus tard, en attendant, profite bien de ton heure de gloire va. On se retrouve demain à 16 heures chez Pierrot.» dit-elle repartant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Tom avait du mal à assimiler l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. « Mon chéri », « mon petit » résonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Elle, un…garçon ? Il avait du mal entendre. Il tourna la tête vers Joan dont les yeux étaient toujours rivé sur Bill et sa mère qui ne cessait de l'embrasser.

« Maman, je crois que ça ira là… » chuchota Bill, étouffé par les bras de cette dernière.

« Oh pardon, je..écoute, je vais te laisser, je dois rentrer, je me lève tôt demain matin. Mais amuse toi bien, on verra le reste demain, d'accord ? »

Bill hocha la tête et regarda sa mère quitter les lieux. Il passa la manche de sa chemise blanche sur ses lèvres et esquissa un petit sourire gêné vers Tom et Joan, toujours muets.

« Désolé… »

« Euh…aucun problème. » répondit Joan.

« Je m'appelle Bill » dit il en tendant sa main droite vers Joan qui la saisit puis vers Tom qui restait figé, les yeux dans le vide.

« Tom ! » s'écria Joan en poussant légèrement ce dernier pour qu'il reprenne ces esprits. Tom revint à la réalité et pris la main de Bill dans la sienne.

« Ca va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. » dit Bill.

« Nan je…désolé »

Tom était abasourdi. Un garçon. Il refusait encore d'y croire, encore moins de l'accepter. Lui, le Prince, roi des conquêtes des plus belles filles du royaume, flashait sur un garçon ? Rectification, il ne flashait pas sur un garçon mais sur une fille qui se trouvait en fait être un garçon. Il fut soulagé quand il se rappela que Joan avait aussi cru qu'elle…il, était une fille. Mais déjà comment était ce possible d'avoir des traits aussi fins ? Bon il y avait aussi l'espèce de suie qu'il avait autour des yeux qui le rendait encore plus féminin. Tom se souvenait du spectacle, des mouvements de Bill et de la grâce avec laquelle il avait subjugué tout le monde.

« Il faut l'excuser, il a vraiment été touché par votre performance alors il est un peu impressionné. »

Avec cette phrase, Joan sortit Tom de ses pensées. Il jeta un regard des plus noirs à Joan et se retourna vers Bill.

« Oui, c'était vraiment impressionnant et vous avez beaucoup de talent. »

Bill était un peu intrigué par les deux personnages. Ces deux là n'étaient pas d'ici, ils étaient bien trop richement vêtu et la façon qu'ils avaient de le vouvoyé les trahissaient également. Qu'est ce que deux jeunes bourgeois venaient faire à un tel spectacle ? En coulisses en plus de ça… Il n'avait pas l'air méchants cependant. Ils étaient plutôt amusant.

« Merci beaucoup, je suis ravi que vous ayez apprécié la pièce. »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Tom, il était tellement sur de l'avoir déjà vu. Il voulait savoir où mais ne voulait pas l'effrayer en lui posant directement la question. Mais il était curieux et voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait là.

« Il y a une petite fête organisée Chez Pierrot, c'est une petite taverne juste en face, ça vous dit de venir ? »

Tom et Joan échangèrent un regard rapide.

« Avec plaisir ! » s'écria Joan avec un peu trop ferveur.

« Parfait, je vais chercher mes affaires… » Bill disparu ensuite dans sa loge.

« Toi, je vais te tuer ! » lança Tom à Joan qui riait aux éclats.

« Tu aurais du voir..ta tête quand…quand il t'a dit qu'il s'appelait Bill » riait encore Joan.

« Et pourquoi tu lui as dit oui, maintenant on va être coincé la bas toute la soirée ! »

« Et alors ? Ca peut être marrant ! Et puis je sais pas, tu t'en n'es sûrement pas rendu compte vu comme tu étais littéralement absorbé par…euh Bill mais toutes ces danseuses étaient plus délicieuses les unes que les autres…et moi je compte bien en profiter ! »

« Tu es un véritable ami Joan, tu sais ! merci vraiment MERCI »

« Mais de rien votre Majesté, allez fait pas la tête, ça te va pas au teint et après Bill risque de ne pas tomber dans tes bras…ça serait dommage… » lança Joan en terminant sa phrase par un petit rire. Tom ouvra grand les yeux et tenta de refouler son envie d'empoigner Joan et de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Bill sortit finalement de sa loge et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Tom une fois de plus. Tom baissa les yeux en premier, quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais.

« Allons-y »

Cette soirée promettait d'être riche en surprises…

-----

Quand ils entrèrent dans la taverne, la fête battait déjà son plein. La musique, jouée par 4 musiciens déchaînés était des plus entraînantes. Des gens dansaient partout, d'autres étaient attablés plus près du comptoir et on remarquaient facilement ceux qui avaient quelques verres de trop dans le nez. Immédiatement, Bill fut envahi par une horde de personnes, ne cessant de l'acclamer, voulant l'embrasser. Il ne connaissait pas la moitié de ces personnes. Tom remarqua une fille cependant qui le sera dans ses bras avec tendresse et Bill l'embrassa sur la joue avec ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la sincérité. Il se demandait si c'était sa petite amie, sa sœur peut être ? Une amie ?

Une fois que la petite foule qui tournait autour de Bill fut dissipée, les trois garçons et la jeune fille montèrent un escalier et se retrouvèrent à l'étage ou s'étalait plusieurs tables en bois. La lumière était plutôt tamisée et l'ambiance moins étouffante. Le tenancier de la maison qui devait être le fameux Pierrot s'empressa d'aller saluer les jeunes gens qui s'étaient déjà attablé.

Une fois de gros verres bien plein posés devant, Bill présenta Jasmine à Tom et Joan comme son « amie » d'enfance.

« Alors, vous venez d'où ? » demanda Bill, sans regarder quelqu'un en particulier. Tom et Joan se regardèrent nerveusement.

« Ca se voit tant que ça qu'on est pas d'ici » répondit Joan. Bill acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

« On vient d'Immana, c'est de l'autre côté des remparts » contunia Joan

« Oui, on sait où ça se trouve…excusez ma curiosité mais qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? Peu de gens de chez vous vienne passer des soirées ici… »

« Enfait… on a entendu parlé de cette fameuse pièce et comme on s'ennuyait un peu, on a voulu savoir ce que ça donnait…mais ça n'ai pas la première fois qu'on vient aussi… »

« Je vois » dit Bill en buvant une gorgée de cidre. Tom tentait de ne pas trop l'observer bien que son regard en soit souvent tenter.

« Pauvre petits bourgeois qui s'ennuient… » émit la dite Jasmine.

« Jasmine… » intervint Bill

« T'inquiète, je comprend ta réaction. On veut juste voir autre chose tu sais. A force de nous dire que cet endroit est la pire des choses dans ce monde, on finit par avoir envie de vérifier… » répondit Tom d'un ton plutôt froid.

« Désolé mais ça me dépasse, ils sont là à venir nous espionner et profiter des gens qui travaillent alors qu'eux roulent sur l'or et ne font rien de leurs journées. Je ne comprend pas que tu les ai invité ici ! »

« Jasmine mais qu'est ce que tu prend, on ne les connaît même pas ! »

« J'en connais suffisamment…je préfère descendre, on se verra plus tard. »

Jasmise attrapa son verre et fuya telle une voleuse vers les escaliers.

« Je suis confus, je ne »

« T'en fait pas » le coupa Tom.

Les trois garçons continuèrent de discuter et d'en apprendre plus sur chacun d'eux. Finalement une des jeunes danseuses s'approcha de la table de façon aguichante et porta son oreille vers celle de Joan. Elle chuchota quelque chose que Tom et Bill ne purent entendre mais vu le sourire de Joan, ça ne pouvait être que bon. Il s'excusa et pris la main que la jeune fille lui tendait puis disparu dans la foule.

« Alors comme ça, tu viens souvent ici ? »

« Enfait pas vraiment, Joan oui mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est seulement la 3ième fois. Et enfait la première fois que je parle vraiment avec…des gens. »

« Et alors, comment tu trouves ? » demanda Bill avec un sourire plus que charmeur. Il y eu un petit silence. Tom était troublé, bien trop troublé à son goût d'ailleurs. Peut être qu'il lui fallait plus de temps pour intégrer que la personne devant lui était un garçon ou peut être que c'était autre chose. Le fait d'être en dehors de chez lui, dans un endroit totalement inconnu où tout était nouveau.

Bill quand à lui trouvait la situation plutôt amusante. Il n'avait en fait jamais vraiment côtoyé quelqu'un de « la haut ». Il était curieux et ce Tom avait l'air sympathique après tout.

« Surprenant » répondit finalement ce dernier en revoyant un sourire vers son interlocuteur.

Il fut ensuite interrompu par une autre jeune homme dont l'état d'ébriété semblait assez avancé.

« Alors Bill, on fait une parti ? » dit il en lui tendant 3 bouts de bois aux pointes taillées et saillantes. Bill sourit et se tourna vers Tom

« Ca te tente ? »

Tom leva un sourcil et regarde Bill d'un air étonné.

« De faire une partie de fléchettes ? »

« Une partie de quoi ? » répéta Tom. Le jeune homme regarda Tom d'un air dubitatif puis tourna la tête vers Bill.

« Tu nous le sors d'où celui là ? »

Tom fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un bond.

« Celui là, il va pas tarder à s'énerver si tu lui parle encore sur ce ton… »

« C'est bon, pas besoin de monter sur tes grand chevaux… » dit finalement le garçon en s'éloignant

Bill restait perplexe et se tourna vers Tom.

« Désolé, il voulait pas être méchant, c'est juste .. »

« Bon c'est quoi alors ces fléchettes ? » interrompit Tom l'air un amère.

Bill ouvrit grand les yeux « Tu n'as jamais joué au fléchettes ? »

« Non ! Tu crois que je me fiche de toi, c'est ça ? »

« Non, non… » répondit Bill en baissant les yeux entendant la montée de voix de Tom.

« Bon alors, tu me montres ? » lança Tom avec un ton un peu plus calme, se rendant compte qu'il s'était peut être un peu emporté.

« D'accord »

(1) Monnaie du Royaume.


End file.
